Beatrix/Opera Omnia
Beatrix is a playable character in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia who can be recruited during the event Roses of May. Profile Appearance Beatrix wears a silver eye patch over her right eye. She wears a red and white sleeveless duster with a rose embroidered on the back over a pair of reddish-brown leggings tucked within a pair of armored boots, armored gloves and additional armor on her right arm. A large belt is secured around her waist at an angle, holding her sword, Save the Queen. Personality Story How Beatrix crossed planes is not yet fully explained, but she was spotted in battle as the party reflected upon her and the events of Final Fantasy IX that led to her unlikely alliance with Zidane's party, as well as Steiner's admiration for her. As Steiner grumbles and blusters over what he perceives as harassment of Garnet on the most royal order, he asks himself how Beatrix would handle the "issue". He then explains who she is. As they converse, Beatrix has already stumbled into this world and is spotted engaged with a Red Dragon, which she quickly dispatches. It is no match for her, but the party still rushes to her aid having already faced much worse. Having caught up to Beatrix, Steiner and Garnet are baffled at her sudden appearance, but nonetheless relieved to see her well. The rest of the troupe has reservations, given that Steiner had told of her manipulation by Queen Brahne. All doubt fades as they make their introductions. This world, however, has a habit of drawing warriors from different times in their own worlds, so one's memories are less reliable. The gods summoned her, but upon learning that Garnet also was here, Beatrix rushed to find her. Beatrix joins the party at Garnet's behest, and the journey continues. More monsters are already attacking. Beatrix takes point as the group engages them. Gameplay Beatrix, as Noctis before her, gains a number of significant boosts when all of her gear has been mastered; and, like Alisaie, her abilities change according to how they are used. Beatrix also begins as a Melee attacker, but converts to Magic and gains a double attack under influence of Saint Cloth and Thunder Slash. The player can make use of these multi-hit skills to quickly break high-BRV foes before they attempt a killing blow, making Beatrix a handy acquisition for players attempting their Hard tracks. Equipment ;Weapons ;Armor Abilities ;Command abilities } | |rowspan=2| |- |--> |- !class="b" rowspan=2| |BRV+HP |Magic Area of Effect Buff Overflow |EX Ability |rowspan=2| |- |colspan=3| |- |} ;Passive abilities Unlockables Gallery DFFOO Beatrix Event banner GLS.png|Global Event banner. DFFOO Beatrix Event banner JPS.png|Japan Event banner. DFFOO Beatrix Lost Chapter banner GLS.png|Global Lost Chapter banner. DFFOO Beatrix Lost Chapter banner JPS.png|Japan Lost Chapter banner. DFFOO Beatrix EX.png|EX Ability. Allusions *Against a Red Dragon, Beatrix makes her famous boast she "once killed a hundred knights single-handedly", quoted directly from her encounter with the party in Burmecia. Trivia *Beatrix was revealed as a Global-first character during a Twitch stream ahead of the Global version's first anniversary in January 2019, and made her debut the following month. She was made available in the Japanese version five months later. Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia